


Perfectly Calm

by onthedriftinthetardis (on_the_drift)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_drift/pseuds/onthedriftinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to mountaingirlheidi for the super-quick beta!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfectly Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mountaingirlheidi for the super-quick beta!

“Oh … my … GOD!!!”

“Donna, calm down!” exclaimed the Doctor.

“Don’t you tell me to calm down!” Donna retorted, looking through the window again. “I’ve never seen anything like them in my life, and I am definitely not calm!”

“But….” spluttered the Doctor.

Donna’s eyes grew wide. “Look how tall they are!” 

“Well….” 

“And spiky! Look at those spikes!” Donna squeaked.

“Donna…” the Doctor cautioned. He could see where this was headed, and it wasn’t good. It wasn’t good at all.

“Did you know they came in all those colors?”

“Actually, no,” the Doctor sighed.

“All right, Spaceman! Hand it over, I’m going in,” Donna demanded, holding out her hand.

The Doctor looked at Donna as if she were crazy, which, looking through the window again, she definitely was. Certifiable, on at least a dozen planets he could think of off the top of his head. 

“Hold on a tick… Just a tick!”

Donna tapped her foot impatiently. The Doctor reluctantly handed it over.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Donna gushed, taking the credit stick and giving the Doctor a brief hug before disappearing in the shop. Five minutes later, she returned with a large bag containing, the Doctor saw with alarm, not just the biggest shoebox he had ever seen, but several other packages as well.

“Oh… my… Donna! What have you done?!” wailed the Doctor.

“Calm down, Doctor.” 

“What?! That credit stick was for emergencies!”

“Why did you give it to me, then?” said Donna reasonably. The Doctor bristled. Donna could see where this was headed, and it wasn’t good. 

“Come on, then. Back to the TARDIS!” Donna said, and set off in the direction of the blue box at a brisk pace.

The Doctor looked daggers at Donna’s retreating form. He looked back through the shop window, where the pair of high-heeled shoes had been, and beyond, at what appeared to be two shop assistants celebrating with the tentacled equivalent of a high five. His shoulders drooped, and he sighed. It was his own fault, he had to admit. He should never have mentioned the Galaxy’s biggest shopping mall, even in passing. At least he hadn’t given her his unlimited credit stick. The Doctor’s eyes grew wide, and he reached in his pocket, withdrawing a pack of gum and a small harmonica before he finally found… his emergency credit stick. 

“DONNA!!!”

 

[The terrifying shoes](https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/women/womens-shoes/womens-sandals/leather-studded-sandal-p-425930CQXL06476?gclid=CJnDxKTm-s0CFYMdgQodB4gPOQ)


End file.
